


Deceit

by Shaunarnia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Terminus (The Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: You’ve been played for a fool the entire time you’ve been at Terminus.
Relationships: Gareth (Walking Dead)/You





	Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!
> 
> Prompt: Hey! I'm just sending this now because my internet is gonna be down and idk when I'll be able to request, (IK requests are closed but please hear me out) when you are done your current requests could you do a Gareth x reader insert where you had been with the prison group and had been with Daryl, but after being separated you assumed they're dead, so when you come to terminus , gareth and you become a thing, but they all keep the cannibalism from you, until the group comes into terminus.

Losing the others has hurt you enough, but losing Daryl broke your heart. After all the commotion at the prison, you were separated, and you assumed that they were all dead. As much as it kills you, you know you have to keep travelling onwards, and eventually, you come across a place called Terminus. You're understandably hesitant and sceptical about going there at first, having been completely alone with nothing but a blunt hunting knife as a weapon, but you know it's your only chance.

And that's when you met Gareth. As soon as you laid eyes on him, you were completely drawn to him. As the weeks passed by, it didn’t take you long to become totally infatuated with him. Appearance was one thing, but he's so sweet, gentle, and the best part about it all is that he's crazy about you, too.

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

His arms snake around your waist from behind, and you sigh into his embrace. You two have been a thing for about a month now – which seems pretty sharpish considering you've recently lost Daryl – but Gareth is all you have.

“Good morning to you too,” you twirl around and rest your hands on his chest, stretching up to give him a quick peck on the lips, “What’s the plans for today?”

“Well, some of the guys are checking reinforcements and repairing weapons and stuff, so it seems like it’s gonna be a pretty laidback day,” he presses his lips to your ear, “Meaning I get to spend a fair bit of time with you.”

He kisses your cheek, trailing kisses along your jaw until they finally make their way to your lips. He clings onto you, deepening the kiss and humming against your lips, but you're both rudely interrupted.

“Gareth, uh…we have some visitors.” 

Alex interjects, causing you and Gareth to tear away from each other momentarily.

“Dammit, the timing couldn’t have been worse,” he mumbles to you, still holding you in his arms, “How many?”

“Four of them.”

“We’ll be there in a sec.”

Gareth smiles at his brother, watching him as he leaves. He takes your hand in his and leads you to the door with him. You haven’t witnessed the arrival of any visitors yet, so this is going to be somewhat exciting for you. You amble to the entrance gates hand in hand with Gareth, and you jaw drops at the sight before you. The _visitors_ are completely surrounded by the others, holding them at gunpoint.

“Daryl?”

You lock eyes with him, slipping your hand out of Gareth’s. You feel your eyes begin to sting. All this time, you thought he was dead. Rick, Michonne, and Carl look on at you, too. They obviously thought that you were long gone until now.

“(Y/N), you know these people?” 

Gareth’s brows knit together as he looks down at you.

“Yeah. They’re my family.”

“Well, your family tried infiltrating our damn home!” 

One of the men yell at you, but you take it in stride. Daryl stares you down and clears his throat, ready to speak up.

“(Y/N), ya gotta listen to me. They’re canni-“

“(Y/N), come back here.” 

Gareth orders, but you refuse to listen.

“Wait, what?”

“Tell me ya didn’t eat any meat. Think ‘bout it, there’s no animals left. Where they gonna get the meat from?”

It hits you hard. _Cannibalism_. That’s how Gareth and the others have survived. It all makes sense. That’s why they're holding Daryl and the others here like this.

“Gareth, it’s not true, is it?” 

You spin around to face him. You can’t believe this.

“(Y/N), it’s the end of the world. People are doing anything they can to survive-“

“I feel sick,” you mutter in disgust, running your hands through your hair, “You kept this from me all this time?!”

Gareth doesn’t say another word. He reaches out for you, but you swat his hand away, warning him not to touch you.

“(Y/N), why don’t you go join your friends?”

“ _Family_ ,” you correct him, “And I’d be glad to.”

You push through to Daryl, wrapping your arms around him and squeezing him tight. He buries his face in your hair, and you swear you hear a few snivels as he holds you. You don’t care about what will happen to the five of you at this point, as long as you're together.


End file.
